Her Shield is Broken
by iluvtornado3
Summary: She kept her true feelings masked behind the shield she had created, the shield that had been there since she was a child. A shield that no one could see through.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback **

_As she ran to the river, she kept looking back, thinking someone was following her. At first she thought it was her father, but she knew he didn't care where she went or what she did. He didn't care about her at all. He only thought she was weak and worthless, unworthy of being an heiress. That thought brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't keep living like this, letting her father beat her, and living with the pain. The pain of always being alone with no one there to care for her. No one to know how much she suffers. No one to know what goes on when nobody is watching, when no one is listening to her silent cries for help. _

_She knew that no one would help her, no matter how much she yelled and screamed for their help. As a child she learned to depend on no one, to act like someone she wasn't. Her whole family made it clear that she was on her own to find help when she needed it, that she was alone even when she was surrounded by people, and that they didn't care for her one bit. That was shown clearly, they didn't even talk to her, they would just disregard her and tell her to leave, calling her worthless and weak._

_She learned not to trust anyone. To her, there was no need to, trust was just something people carelessly gave to others who would betray them in the end. Even when she said she was friends with people, she truly despised them, and hated them when they would say how much she means to them, how much they care for her. Their words were all lies, lies she never once believed, lies she always saw through. She didn't once trust them, and she never had any respect for them._

_But would she show that she hated them, that she didn't trust them?_

_Never in her life would she reveal that._

_She kept her true feelings masked behind the shield she had created, the shield that had been there since she was a child. A shield that no one could see through. This shield was full of hatred. Enough hatred that even getting revenge on the people who caused her hatred would not break this shield. She knew one thing that could break it though..._

_The right type of people to accept her for who she really is, not the person everyone thought she was. No, those days were over for her. She was tried of hiding her true self from everybody. Now was the time she had been waiting her whole life for, the time to get revenge..._

**End Flashback**

"Why are you doing this?!" Someone had yelled to her from across the room, a room that was filled with her own family's blood. She looked up at them with her Byakugan blazing, kunai in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Ah, _Father_. I was going to save your death until the end, but it looks like you couldn't wait to die."

"Hinata, why are you doing this to us?! What did we ever do to deserve it?" Hiashi Hyuuga stated to his daughter, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"You and the rest of the clan did plenty! You all ignored me as a child, calling me worthless and unworthy of being the heiress. And you, _Father_. You were the worst of them all. You beat me, night after night, which only made me come to not trust anyone. If I couldn't depend upon my own family, then I couldn't depend on anyone, except for myself." Hinata explained, her voice full of rage and hatred.

"You were always a good child. I don't understand where all this hate is coming from."

"That was the point. I hid my true feelings from everybody, putting up a fake personality so everyone would befriend me, and trust me. Then when the day came to get revenge on you and my clan, my true self would finally be shown." Hinata smiled at him evilly, as she walked towards him with her bloodied sword in her hand.

"Wait, Hinata! Don't do this! If you kill off your entire clan, you'll have to become a missing nin." Hiashi frantically said, backing away from her until his back hit the wall.

"Oh, I know. I didn't plan on staying here after I finished killing you all. I hope you're ready to die, Father." She said as she dashed towards him, stabbing him straight through the heart, killing him instantly. She stood there and smiled as she watched him convulse in pain, then fall limp against the wall, sliding down it. As she was walking out of the Hyuuga compound, her family's blood all over her, she was met with the entire ANBU squad.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are under arrest. Either come with us peacefully or else we will detain you by force."

Hinata only smirked.

"You really think you could detain me? I just killed off my entire clan by myself. I'd like to see you try to catch me, but I've got to run." Hinata said as she dashed through the streets of Konoha. She dodged every ANBU that crossed her path, even killing some. As she was reaching the gates, she saw they were closing, ANBU was trying to cut her escape off. She pumped more chakra into her feet and ran through the gate right before it closed.

Hinata kept running for awhile until she lost track of the ANBU squad that was following her. She landed next to a tree, hands on her knees, panting. She was too tired to continue running. She decided that she would take a quick rest and then start running again. She would have to find somewhere to stay, but no village would accept her now that she was a missing nin, an S-ranked criminal. She would think about it more after she was rested.

She sat her back against the tree and stared to doze off. As she was falling asleep, she didn't notice two figures walking up to her. When she would awake later on, she would be in for the surprise of her life, a surprise she would never have expected.


	2. Chapter 2

_She laughed as she looked down at the bodies of her friends, of her teammates, surrounded in pools of their own blood. She made their deaths painful and slow, showing them the pain she had kept bottled up inside for far too long. She had finally gotten her revenge on all the people she despised. None of them were expecting this to happen, for her to do this. They all thought she was miss-goodie-two-shoes._

_But of course, that's what she wanted them to think. They all let their guard down from the beginning, never once suspecting her of anything. _

"_**Fools. **This is why you can never trust anybody." She stated as she drove her sword through another's heart, ending their life. Once again her menacing laughter rung through the now still, silent night as she looked over all the bloodied bodies of her friends. She smirked as she heard whimpering, indicating someone was still alive. She saw a young child huddled up in a corner, afraid of the person who stood before them._

_She only smirked again as she rose her blade up in front of the child's heart. The last thing that could be heard before everything fell silent, was the child's last scream, their last breath of life before their life ended in front of her eyes..._

"Nooo!!" Hinata yelled as she sat up, wide awake from the nightmare that haunted her dreams. She sat there panting, not believing what she saw. Herself...massacring...her entire village. Blood was everywhere, on the ground, on the lifeless bodies of her friends, even on her hands which did the horrible deed.

"Ah, you're awake." Someone said to her. She looked over to where the voice came from, seeing only someones outline.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, puzzled as to where she was and how she got here. She looked around noticing she was in a room with medical supplies. The room itself looked as though it was made out of rock, or stone. Hinata had no idea where she was until the voice in the corner told her.

"You're in the Akatsuki base, of course." They said as they stepped forward so she could see them. Their skin was tinted blue, like water. She noticed they had what looked like gills on their face, three on each side. As they smiled she could she their teeth were like fangs, the weapon which was on their back was wrapped in bandages, hiding what it truly looked like. The headband which was on their forehead held the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist, but it had a scratch through it, severing all ties with their village forever. The cloak they were wearing was black with red clouds on it.

_Red clouds? That's an Akatsuki cloak! I've seen this man from somewhere, but where? _Hinata thought when she noticed it. "Who are you?" She asked, a little frightened.

He smirked.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Pleased to meet you."

_I knew it! The Bingo Book! That's where I've seen him before. He's an S-ranked criminal. _

"Why am I here?"

"Me and Itachi-san brought you here. We found you in the forest with blood all over you, asleep against a tree." Kisame explained to her.

"Itachi?"

Kisame only nodded, he knew Itachi was coming to meet her now anyways. After a few minutes, he walked into the room. Hinata looked up when she noticed a different chakra signature. Her breath got caught in her throat at the site of him, he was absolutely gorgeous.

He had long midnight black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, except for his bangs which fell down and framed his face perfectly. His eyes were the darkest black she ever saw, frightening her but captivating her at the same time, she couldn't look away from them. His cloak was halfway open, revealing nicely toned muscles underneath his mesh shirt.

"So, she's awake." His voice was like velvet, silk almost. It was smooth yet dark enough to make you fall in love with it immediately. Hinata could only nod in response to him.

"Well Hinata, mind telling us what happened to you? You must've done something pretty bad to have that many ANBU following you." Kisame asked.

"I...I..."

"You, what?"

"Killed my clan..." She mumbled, barely loud enough for them to hear her.

"_Oi Itachi-san, maybe we should add her into Akatsuki. She's pretty strong to have killed her clan by herself. And then run from all those ANBU. What do you say Itachi-san? Itachi-san...?" _Kisame had whispered to Itachi, nudging him with his elbow. As Kisame looked over at him, he could see that Itachi was nodding slowly.

"That would work Kisame, but we would have to get Leader-sama's permission first. Kisame, you go ask Leader, I'll lead Hinata-san to a room she can stay in for now." Kisame nodded, vanishing. Itachi motioned for Hinata to follow him, and she got up off the medical bed she was on and stood up. As Itachi started to walk out of the room she caught up to him, following close behind, she didn't want to get lost.

While the two of them were walking, Itachi never once looked back to make sure she was following him, she figured he could tell anyways. After all, she wouldn't try to escape, she had nowhere else to go, and if they accepted her here, that was fine with her.

She kept looking around, trying to remember which way they went to get to her room, but there were too many turns so she gave up, she'd learn sooner or later. When they had finally entered a hallway with some rooms in it, she heard a loud, obnoxious voice, one that sounded like it was from a child, not from someone in the Akatsuki.

"ITACHI-SAN!!" Hinata looked up and saw Itachi wince.

"Oh god." He looked back at her. "Prepare yourself." She gave a confused look.

"Prepare myself for wha-...?"

"Itachi-san!! Kisame-san told Tobi that we have a new member! Where is she? Tobi wants to meet her!!" Now Hinata knew what Itachi meant. This, Tobi, person was scaring her. She didn't expect someone like him to be in the Akatsuki. Hinata didn't realize it, but she had grabbed onto Itachi's arm, squeezing it tightly. Itachi just smirked and looked down at her.

"Hinata-san. You can let go, it's just Tobi." Hinata blushed and let go, looking up at Tobi. She saw he had an orange mask on his face, covering everything except for his right eye.

"So you're the new member! Tobi is glad to meet you! What's your name?" Tobi asked her, a little too cheerful for her liking.

"Hinata. Glad to meet you, Tobi." Hinata said. Itachi started walking again, indicating that he wanted her to follow him again. As she started to follow him, Tobi started to follow her.

"_Looks like he likes you, Hinata-san._" Itachi whispered to her, making her scoot closer to him. That only made him smirk as he put his arm around her shoulders, leading Hinata off into another hallway as she said her good-byes to Tobi. "He won't bother you much, Hinata-san. He's like that whenever he hears good news."

Hinata just nodded. Itachi looked down at her noticing she was getting tired, probably still worn out from running. He looked back up to see her room at the end of the hallway on the right.

"Hinata-san, this is your room. You can go and rearrange it however you like. And I noticed you're getting tired."

Hinata nodded. "Just a little. I'm still worn out from escaping from ANBU."

"Then go ahead and take a nap. I'll send Kisame to get you for dinner." Itachi said to her as her patted her head, pushing her inside. Hinata shut the door and turned around, looking at the room she would be staying it.

It had a small window straight ahead of her. There was a bed to the left of the window and a dresser to the right. She noticed a door next to the dresser, so she decided to see what was behind it. When she opened the door, she saw a plain bathroom. A small shower and sink were inside, the sink had a mirror above it and a medicine cabinet to the right of it.

She walked back out of the bathroom into the bedroom to see what was inside the dresser. As she opened it she saw it had plenty of clothes that she could wear, she even noticed an Akatsuki cloak and hat were hung up for her. She closed the closet and decided to go to sleep now, she didn't care about changing out of her clothes right now, she was too tired.

As she lied down on the bed and started to drift off to sleep, she wondered if she could get along with everyone here. Maybe this could be her new home, somewhere where she was accepted for who she really was, where she wouldn't have to put up a fake personality to fool everyone. She would think about it more once Kisame came to get her for dinner. Until then, she would have a nice, peaceful nap, or so she thought. She never once noticed the figure lurking in the shadows of her room...


	3. Chapter 3

As Kisame opened Hinata's door to her room, he noticed someone standing in the shadows, someone that should not have been there.

"What are you doing in here?" Kisame asked, getting angry.

"Ah, Kisame-san. I wanted to see the new recruit with my own eyes. Everyone here has been talking about her. She looks acceptable."

_**And she also looks like she would make a fine meal. **_

"Get out. You may not eat her."

"Oh I know. She just looks tasty."

"Kisame-san, is that you?" Hinata questioned to Kisame as she woke up. Both of the Akatsuki members looked over at her.

"Hai, it is. Dinner is ready."

"Arigatou. Who is that?" She pointed to the man still hidden in the shadows. He stepped out into the light so she could she his face. She could only let out a gasp as she saw that he had what looked like a plant on his head. His face was split in half, the right side black and the left side white. She didn't know why but she wanted to know. He was intriguing.

"This is Zetsu-san. He wanted to meet you."

"Hello, Hinata. May I ask, why are you here?"

"I killed my clan."

"I see. Well, I hope you enjoy being here. Later, Hinata." Zetsu said to her as he vanished.

"Kisame-san?"

"Hai, Hinata-san?"

"I don't like him. He scares me." Kisame couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll get used to him. Now come on, dinner is waiting. Everyone wants to meet you, too." Hinata nodded as she followed Kisame out of her room, closing the door. As they were walking, she was watching the hallways that went past, and what turns they took. She had to remember how to get around by herself.

When they finally arrived at the kitchen, she looked around at everyone sitting at the table. She saw a man with blond hair and one blue eye, the other was covered by his bangs. The rest of his hair was tied back into a ponytail. He looked up at her and waved and she saw a mouth on the palm of his hand.

"That's Deidara, Hinata-san." She nodded. She looked over at the next person and couldn't really see much of his face. He was wearing a mask that was covering everything but his eyes, which were a bright green. She could see that his hair was black and hung down around his ears, his bangs falling around his eyes.

"What's his name?" Hinata asked Kisame, nodding at who she meant.

"Kakuzu. That's Hidan next to him." Kisame explained, pointing to a man with blond-ish white hair that was slicked back. His cloak was halfway open, revealing nicely toned abs for her to see. She saw that there was a scythe with three blades behind him, she figured it was his weapon.

"Oi, Kisame-san! Is that the new member?" Hidan asked.

"Hai, this is Hinata." Kisame answered while pushing her over to the table. She sat down next to Itachi and to her luck Hidan sat on her other side.

"Why hello there, Hinata-chan."

""Hello, Hidan." Hinata said, smiling. Hidan smiled back while he placed his arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush.

"Where's your cloak, Hinata-san?" Itachi asked, turning to face her, noticing Hidan's arm.

"It's still in my room."

"Get it and your headband after dinner. You have to sever all ties with your village before you can become a full member. Now, eat up. Oh, and Hidan, arm off." Itachi stated to Hidan, activating his Sharingan. Hidan just mumbled to himself and removed his arm.

Hinata nodded and reached forward, picking up some of the food on the table and started to eat. She felt like she could get along with everyone here, they were all so nice and friendly, but she knew what was hidden behind their niceness. They were all ruthless murderers, S-ranked criminals, but so was she.

During dinner, everyone asked her about what happened with her clan and why she killed them. So, she told them that she got tired of being treated like she was worthless. She ended her clans life without any regret. Everyone was proud that she would stick up for herself like that.

As dinner ended, she left early to go back to her room. Surprisingly, she didn't get lost and when she arrived at her room, she walked over to the closet and pulled her cloak out. She put it on and then picking her headband up, she left and went back to the kitchen. When she walked in, Itachi walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room. She didn't know where he was taking her but she followed behind silently.

He eventually pulled her into what looked like his room and he pushed her over to the table that was on the wall.

"Are you ready to sever your ties with the Leaf Village, Hinata-san?" He asked her. She nodded in response. "Then take out your headband and lay it on the table." She did as he said, laying it in the middle. He handed her a kunai telling her to slash her headband all the way through the middle. As she raised the kunai in front of her face, she hesitated, thinking of everyone back in the village. She wouldn't be able to see them ever again, but she didn't care. They only liked her fake personality, not the real her that was hiding.

She shook those thoughts from her head and tightened her grip on the kunai as she slashed her headband through the middle, severing her ties forever. Itachi smiled after she was done.

"Good. It's done. Now you are a full member of the Akatsuki. You won't have a partner of your own, you will just go on missions with us. Which reminds me," Itachi said to her, as he walked her back to the kitchen, "Your first mission is tomorrow with me and Kisame. Understood?"

"Hai, but what is the mission?" She asked, sitting back down at the table with her headband in hand. Hidan took it from her hands and offered to tie it for her. She nodded her thanks as he tied it around her neck like she likes.

"You'll find that out tomorrow." Itachi responded, noting how attached Hidan was becoming. He would have to put a stop to that soon, or else Hinata would become attached to him as well.

"Hai, Itachi-san." She nodded.

"Kisame will come and get you in the morning so you can be briefed on the mission. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed. I suggest you do the same." He said to her as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving her there with Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame. Kakuzu had left for a mission while Itachi and Hinata were gone.

"Well guys, I'm going to take Itachi's advice and go to bed. Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan." Hidan said back to her.

"Night, Hina." Deidara waved.

"Goodnight, Hinata-san. I shall see you in the morning." Kisame told her.

Hinata waved back to everyone as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards her room. When she got to her room, she went to the bathroom and changed into her pjs. After that she crawled into bed snuggling into the covers. Before she drifted off to sleep, she realized that she would fit in here. She had already made friends with half of the members, but she still had yet to meet the rest.

She figured she would meet them tomorrow, after her mission with Itachi and Kisame. She soon drifted off to sleep after that, hoping that the mission wouldn't be too hard to accomplish. Little did she know, this mission would be the hardest mission to complete, in her life. She would never have expected it.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hinata-chan, why? Why are you doing this? We're your friends!" A young voice spoke to her. She looked in their direction seeing it was one of her childhood 'friends', Kiba with Akamaru sitting in his coat like usual. _

"_You were never my friends. That was just an act, I never trusted any of you for a second. Sadly, you all trusted me and now look what has happened. This is why you can't trust anyone, Kiba**-kun.**" Hinata stated, her voice like a knife dipped in venom, slashing a hole through Kiba's heart. He had trusted her with his whole being, his whole life, yet that trust was never returned. _

_Kiba couldn't believe this, he was going to die like the rest of the village. This isn't the Hinata he knew, she would never do something like this. _

"_I hope you're ready to die Kiba-kun, you'll be joining everyone else." Hinata's voice pulled Kiba from his thoughts as her words sunk in._

"_Hinata-chan, it doesn't have to end like this." Kiba tried to protest, anything to keep him alive. Although he knew nothing would work, it was still worth a try._

"_I'm afraid it does, Kiba-kun. Say goodbye." Hinata said, pulling her sword out and stabbing it deep into Kiba's heart before he even knew what was happening, he couldn't keep up with her speed. She looked around at the bloodstained bodies of the village inhabitants, thoroughly happy with what she accomplished. _

Hinata jolted awake, almost falling out of her bed. She didn't know what to make of this nightmare, it was like the last one, staying in her mind and haunting her even when she wasn't dreaming. This time she wasn't killing an innocent civilian, she was killing Kiba, who trusted her like no other. He was like a brother to her fake personality. She didn't understand why these nightmares haunted her, but she wished they would stop.

She was afraid of what the next one would reveal to her, what it would show her doing, who she was killing. She would dwell on what the cause of these nightmares were later, she didn't have the time right now. Kisame would be here soon to get her so she could get briefed on the mission she had to go on with him and Itachi. She had been dreading this mission since last night when Itachi told her about it.

There was nothing she could do about it though, it was too late to back out now. She was part of the Akatsuki now and there was no going back, she would have no where to go.

Hinata was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that she told Kisame to come in until he was standing in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Hinata-san!!" Kisame yelled, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh, Kisame-san, gomen. I had some things on my mind."

"Right, well Itachi's waiting for us so hurry up and get ready. Change into something that you can do a mission in. We'll be going straight to it." Kisame explained to her.

"Hai, Kisame-san."

"I'll be waiting outside for you. And again, hurry."

"I will, I will. Now go so I can get ready."

"Hai, hai." Kisame mumbled as he walked out of her room to wait on her. Hinata walked over to the closet in her room, and looked inside, trying to find something to wear for the mission. She didn't know what she would like for none of these clothes were hers, but she didn't complain. She saw there were several jackets she could wear but those would only slow her down.

She also noticed some mesh undershirts, which she decided to wear. She pulled out a pair of black leather skin-tight pants placing them on the bed. Next she pulled out a black tank top with a mesh tank top to go underneath it. She saw a beige jacket that had the sleeves cut off and pulled it out, noting how well it went with what she had already chosen. The jacket had a few pockets on the front where she could store some of her weapons.

She looked back farther in the closet noticing a pair of black gloves. The gloves went past her elbow ending in the middle of her upper arm. Hinata also saw a pair of black boots in the closet as well, so she pulled them out. They were like her regular sandals at the bottom, leaving her toes open, but the thing that was different was that they stopped right below her knees. The boots had several metal clasps going up to make sure that they stayed in place. She decided to wrap a few bandages around her mid-thigh for her kunai pouch, also putting some bandages at the top of her gloves to hold them in place.

Hinata smiled as she looked at her chosen outfit and took everything into the bathroom to change. She came back out with her other clothes in hand and folded them up, putting them in the closet for safe keeping so she wouldn't lose them. She had to remember to wash them later on, they were still dirty from when she left the village. She looked back in the mirror one last time, nodding in approval of her outfit choice. She then grabbed her kunai pouch, fastening it around the bandage part of her thigh. She looked inside making sure she had enough weapons.

Hinata started to walk towards her door but felt like she was forgetting something important. She looked around and saw her sword, she almost forgot to take it with her. She picked it up and secured it onto her back, the strap coming around her front and she locked it in place, making sure it wouldn't fall. Putting her hair up into a ponytail, she walked towards her door and opened it, seeing Kisame leaning against the wall.

"Kisame-san, I'm ready now." Kisame opened his eyes as he tilted his head up to look at her. He nodded his approval of her outfit and smiled.

"Good, that outfit will be perfect for the mission, it won't slow you down or anything. Now let's go, Itachi is waiting for us." Hinata nodded and followed Kisame to the front room where Itachi was sitting on the couch waiting. He looked over at Hinata, noticing how good she looked in that outfit.

"Alright, now that you're here, it's time you found out what the mission is. Sit and I'll explain." Hinata nodded and sat across from him, listening intently.

"The mission that we will be going on will not be simple. We must go to Konoha and find the Kyuubi, at any costs. We must bring the Kyuubi back to the base so it can be extracted." Hinata's eyes had gotten ten times bigger upon hearing this.

"And one more thing, Hinata."

"What is it?"

"After we have the Kyuubi in our hands, we have to destroy the village, leaving no evidence that we were there." Hinata only nodded, afraid that her voice would be too shaky. Her nightmare was coming true, she had to massacre her village and take Naruto back. She was not really scared that she had to do it, just surprised. She smirked in thought, realizing that she could get her revenge on everyone in the village at once. She had been hoping for revenge ever since she left, and now it was going to happen.

Her smirk only got bigger knowing that she could have the pleasure of ending her so called 'friends' lives, letting them breathe their last breath of life. This mission was getting better and better by the second. She couldn't wait to leave so that she could massacre the village, so she could marvel in the blood-covered bodies lying around her. Her smirk never once faded as she thought these pleasant thoughts, turning her attention back to Itachi.

"When do we leave?"

"In two hours. This gives you time to train a little bit beforehand, and it gives you time to make sure you have everything that you need. Meet back here in two hours or else you get left behind. Understood?" Itachi asked her.

"Hai, Itachi-san. I understand." She responded.

"Good. Now, you're free to do whatever you please before we leave. Enjoy, and don't forget to come back." She nodded as they both disappeared, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She was overjoyed to be able to finally get revenge on her pitiful village. She figured she had time to practice a few of her techniques before they had to leave. She smirked to herself as she walked down the hall towards the training grounds that Kisame showed her earlier. Walking to the center of the grounds, she got in her Jyuuken stance, activating her Byakugan and she started to attack the air as if an enemy were there. She pulled her sword out shoving it deep into a tree as she smirked even wider.

_**I'm coming to see you one last time, old 'friends'.**_ Hinata thought to herself. **_Pathetic fools, ending their life will be a pleasure. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata kept practicing her Taijutsu for another hour, wanting to perfect any mistakes before she had to leave with Itachi and Kisame. As she thought about what she had to do on the upcoming mission, she realized she was having conflicting feelings about it. One side of her was excited that she would be able to get revenge on everyone for making her have to hide behind a fake personality, not being able to show the real her. The other side of her didn't want to destroy the village, it was her home after all and it was filled with people she had become good friends with.

She knew they were only friends with the fake personality she showed them, but she had spent her whole childhood with them, playing with them and having fun, going on missions with them, listening to their stories. Hinata didn't know what to do, she couldn't back down now and leave the Akatsuki, they wouldn't let her. She was stuck with this mission and she had to do it, whether she liked it or not.

Hinata decided to just wait and see how this would turn out, to see if she would be able to go through with destroying her village once and for all. She looked at her watch and seeing it was already 5:45, she had to hurry or else she would be late. She got up off of the ground and walked into her room and into the bathroom to take a quick shower before she had to leave.

After her shower, she quickly got dressed in her outfit again and looked herself over, making sure she had everything that she would need. When she decided she was ready, she walked out of her room and towards the kitchen to eat a small snack. As she was sitting at the table munching on an apple, Itachi and Kisame walked in and over to her.

"Hinata, it is time to go. Are you ready?" Itachi asked her, getting her attention. Hinata looked up at them and nodded, taking one last bite of her apple before throwing it away. She followed them as they walked out of the kitchen and towards the front entrance. Once they got outside, they took off for Konoha.

Itachi had them running as fast as they could; he wanted to get there as quickly as possible. It didn't take them long to arrive, the base was just a few miles away. All three of them stood on top of the Hokage faces that were carved in the mountain, overlooking the town. They could see many people walking around in the streets; soon they would be no more. Itachi was going to send Hinata into the village to retrieve Naruto, while he and Kisame set bombs up on the Hokage faces to blow it up, burying the village and killing everyone in it.

Hinata ran through the village to Naruto's house, while avoiding anyone that knew she was an S-rank criminal. Once she arrived at his house she braced herself, knowing she would have to fight him in order to bring him back. She activated her Byakugan and looked inside, seeing that he was asleep. Hinata smiled to herself thinking that this would be easier. Her smile slowly faded as she noticed something was different about Naruto. It was the slightest difference, barely noticeable but she saw it, this wasn't the real Naruto, it was a clone. Which meant that he knew she was here, but how?

Did someone see her in the street and warn Naruto? That had to be it, but if the Naruto here was a clone, where was the real one? Hinata looked around with her Byakugan and saw the real Naruto running towards her with his Rasengan blazing. She quickly flipped behind him and jabbed him in the neck, knocking him out instantly. She picked him up and teleported back to the Hokage faces where Itachi and Kisame were waiting.

"Are you ready to leave this pathetic village behind, once and for all Hinata?" Itachi asked her, earning him a nod from her. He smirked and nodded to Kisame, letting him know that it was time to set the bombs off, ending this village's life forever.

Kisame only smirked as he raised his hand up in the hand sign, and activated the bombs. The three of them watched as the people in the village looked up at the mountain in fear, seeing it crumble apart and fall onto the village, demolishing every house and building that stood in its way.

Itachi placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, drawing her away from the horrifying site that lie in front of her. "It's time to go back to the base. Give Naruto to Kisame. Let's go." He stated as he started to walk away. Kisame walked over to Hinata and took Naruto's body from her grasp. She took one last glance at her former home village before turning around and running to catch up with Itachi and Kisame.

When they got back to the Akatsuki base, Itachi and Kisame both walked off with Naruto's unconscious body, leaving Hinata all alone. That is until Hidan turned the corner and saw her walking towards the kitchen.

"Hinata-chan! You're back from your mission already? That was quick." He remarked, running up to her and giving her a big hug. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Yes, it didn't take as long as I thought it was going to. Yet, it still wore me out." She said, stifling a yawn. Hidan noticed this and tilted her head up by her chin, looking at her face. He looked into her eyes and noticed she had used too much chakra. She must have trained herself too hard, which would be bad. Having a lack of chakra in the Akatsuki is never a good thing; she would need as much chakra as she has. Some of the missions could get tough.

"Hinata-chan, how long did you train?" He asked her with a serious tone.

"Um, about and hour and a half, why?" She questioned him.

"You used too much chakra while training. You're suffering a lack of chakra, that's why you're so tired. You need to go take a nap and now."

"I'm not tired enough to ta—" She was stopped mid-sentence as Hidan picked her up bridal style and started to walk towards a room she didn't know. She knew it wasn't hers so that meant it had to be Hidan's.

"Hidan, put me down. Let me go take a nap in my own room." Hinata demanded, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. I know that if I let you go, you won't go and take a nap. This is the only way for you to get one." Hidan said to her, smiling as he tightened his hold on her so she wouldn't get out. She eventually gave up when she realized that he wasn't going to let her go. Sighing, she rested her head against his chest as he was still walking towards his room. By the time he arrived at his room, Hinata had already fallen asleep against him. Hidan looked down and smiled to himself. _Apparently, she was more worn out than I thought. _He reached out and opened his door with one hand while still holding Hinata, and walked into his room. He walked over to the bed, laying Hinata down on it gently. He carefully pulled the covers up over her, trying not to wake her up.

Hidan took a moment to look at her while she was sleeping. She was absolutely beautiful, her face was so innocent making her look like a child. This face was the one he took to the moment he saw it, he was mesmerized by her beauty and nothing could change that. He couldn't help but run his hand across her cheek lightly, making sure not to stir her. Her skin was so soft, it was almost like velvet.

Her hair looked like the midnight sky; it was a dark blue but had a faint indigo tint to it. It fit her perfectly, falling around her face framing it as if it were a delicate picture. Hidan reached up, running his hand through her soft, silky locks. He was amazed at how soft her hair felt, he loved it.

He was getting quite tired himself, and decided to take a nap along with Hinata; he didn't think she would mind. He took off his cloak, throwing it across the room into a chair, and crawled into his bed next to Hinata. He turned on his side so that he would be facing her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was surprised when she scooted back into his chest, cuddling up to him closer. Hidan smirked, not minding that she moved closer, but knew that Hinata would be in for a surprise when she awoke and saw where she was.

**7:30 A.M. Hidan's room **

Hidan was already awake and figured it was time to wake Hinata up. He slowly rolled over onto his side, facing her back.

"Hinata-chan, my little sunshine wake up." Hidan said to her, nudging her a little bit.

"Mm, five more minutes." Hinata mumbled as she rolled over facing Hidan, and buried her face in his chest. He smirked and nudged her again, getting her to wake up this time. She slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Once she was almost fully awake, it dawned on her where she was and she jolted up, her eyes wide.

"Why am I in your room Hidan?!" She asked him. He stayed smirking as he answered her.

"You were suffering from a lack of chakra so I brought you here to take a nap last night."

"Oh, thanks Hidan. I appreciate it." She told him with a smile, tackling him in a hug. He chuckled lightly and hugged her back. He started to smirk as he got an idea to tease her.

"You know sunshine, if someone were to walk in and see us, they'd think we were up to something." He said teasingly. Hinata just shrugged in response as she hugged him tighter and buried her face in his chest again.

"Oh well, I'm comfy and I don't want to wake up." She said smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"Well, that works for me. I don't want to wake up either, and I'm comfy as well." He replied pulling her closer, resting his head on top of hers. They both started to fall back asleep in each others arms, when suddenly there was a knock on the door, a very urgent one at that.

"Who is it?" Hidan groaned, not wanting to get up yet.

"It's Itachi. Hinata, you better get out here now. Don't make me come in." Itachi demanded.

"I'm not coming out Itachi. I'm comfy and going back to sleep." Hinata responded to him.

"Thats it, I'm coming in then." Itachi said as he opens the door forcefully, walking into the room. He stops when he sees Hinata and Hidan, noticing their positions. "What is going on here?!"

"Nothing's going on. We were just getting ready to take a nap before you barged in." Hidan stated, getting angry that Itachi wouldn't leave. Itachi looked over at Hidan and gave him a death glare.

"It is too late in the morning to take a nap. Hinata, you have training today, it starts in a few hours. So, get up and go get ready." Itachi told her, making her groaning in response. She didn't want to wake up, let alone go train.

"Who am I training with?" She asked him.

"That is up to you, you get to choose who you want to train with. But this will be the only time you get to choose. Every other time the person training you that day will approach you."

"Really? Well, I want to train against Deidara then. I know he uses bombs from a distance which will help me improve my agility, also making me better at dodging things." Hinata told Itachi, surprising both him and Hidan.

"Very well. I will inform him of your choice. He will come and get you when he is ready. In the meantime, I suggest that you go and get ready as well." Itachi explained, vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Hinata got up off of Hidan and started to walk towards the door. Opening the door, she turned around to face Hidan to say goodbye.

"I'll see you around, Hidan-kun. Ja ne." She said, winking and blowing him a kiss as she shut the door. As she was walking back to her room, Deidara caught up with her and told her to meet him in the training grounds in 30 minutes for her training. She nodded and watched as he walked away. She got back to her room and took a quick shower, getting dressed in some Capri's and a t-shirt.

Grabbing her kunai pouch and sword, she walked out of her room, making her way towards the training grounds where Deidara was waiting. _Hm, this should be a fun training session. _Hinata thought to herself as she walked outside and into the middle of the training grounds.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this update is a little late. I've been busy lately and didn't have to much time to work on it. I know there hasn't been much Ita/Hina yet but it will be coming later. I'm trying to build thier relationship up, instead of just having them rush into it. There was a little bit of Hida/Hina in this chapter. That will be significant later on in the story. Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Hinata stepped into the middle of the training grounds, she was immediately attacked by at least a dozen bombs. She quickly jumped out of the way, activating her Byakugan and making sure to avoid any other clay creatures Deidara decided to throw at her. She didn't think he would start right off the bat like this, but at least she was prepared.

Hinata had run into the forest, hiding on a tree branch, when she heard something rustle the leaves next to her. She turned her head to the side and saw a clay spider sitting on the side of the tree. Her eyes went wide and she jumped back as fast as she could, unfortunately still getting caught in the blast. The blast was strong enough that it made Hinata go flying into a tree, her back hitting it hard. She let out a small groan and stood up shaking her head.

"This might be harder than I thought." Hinata sighed to herself. She tried looking around with her Byakugan to find Deidara, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hope you're having fun. This is just the beginning, un." Deidara shouted to her, sounding far away. She looked up to the sky and saw him flying around on a giant clay bird. She saw that he had started to drop his exploding spiders, and she ran off into the forest, dodging the ones that Deidara dropped in front of her. Hinata didn't notice that one of the spiders had jumped onto her back until she looked behind her. Her eyes got wide again and it quickly exploded. Luckily, she did substitution jutsu right before it exploded.

This continued for a few hours before Hinata ran out of energy and collapsed to her knees panting. Deidara walked up next to her after landing his bird and getting off.

"You did well, Hinata." Deidara told her, helping her up. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks, Deidara-senpai." He shook his head in response.

"Just call me Deidara. There's no need for formalities." Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Alright, will do. But if you don't mind, I'm going to go get cleaned up. Will you be training me tomorrow, Deidara?" She asked him.

"No, I'm afraid I won't be. I believe that Sasori-no-danna said he would be taking over next."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Deidara. Ja ne!" Hinata waved as she walked back into the base, heading towards her room. She was so exhausted, she never once noticed that she was being followed the whole way. As soon as she opened her door and walked inside, someone grabbed her and shoved her against the now closed door. Hinata let out a small gasp once she saw who it was, none other than Itachi. She couldn't help but struggle against him, but he kept his grip on her tight, not letting up once. Itachi bent down close to her, close enough so that he could whisper in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers throughout her body.

"What do you see in him, Hinata?" He asked her, his tongue darting out and licking her ear, preventing any coherent thoughts from entering her mind. He smirked as he felt a shudder go through her as he licked her ear again, lightly biting it, making her squirm against him. He was liking the reactions he was getting, and he wanted to see more. Smirking, Itachi licked down her jaw, inching his way closer to her mouth. He felt her squirm again but paid no heed to it, as he placed a light butterfly kiss on the side of her mouth.

Hinata couldn't help but turn her head to the side, wanting to taste his lips full on. Itachi smirked again as he noticed this. He bent down to her and crushed his lips on hers in a bruising kiss, immediately loving the feel and taste of her. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, making her gasp and giving him the access he wanted. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, searching all around, memorizing every detail. He broke away from the kiss first, leaving her panting for breath, and he smirked to himself.

_Mission accomplished, she does like me. _He thought to himself. He let go of her and leaned back down to her ear.

"I'll see you around, Hinata-chan." He whispered to her, licking her ear again, making her shiver. He smirked and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him. Hinata felt her knees give out and she slid to the floor, leaning her back against the wall and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Th..That was amazing." She said to herself while still trying to regain her breath, not realizing that Itachi was standing outside her door. He could only smirk to himself in accomplishment as he heard every word she said, turning away from her door, he walked down the hall and towards his room. Hinata slowly regained her breath and got up, heading for the shower. She took her time in the shower, she had nothing to rush for. When she got out she threw on some of her pajamas and crawled into bed. She was really worn out from her training session with Deidara today, she had to dodge a lot of his bombs after all. Almost as soon as she laid her head on her pillow, sleep overtook her.

**6:30 A.M. Hinata's Room **

"HINATA-SAN!!" Someone yelled from behind Hinata's door, startling her awake.

"WAKE UP, HINATA-SAN!!" They yelled again. Hinata groaned as she stood up, walking over to the door. She dreaded who she would meet when she opened it, but she took a chance and opened it anyways.

"Hinata-san, you're awake!"

"Hai, Tobi-san. What do you need?" Hinata said, while rubbing her eyes to get herself more awake.

"Breakfast is ready, Hinata-san. Come eat with us." Tobi said quickly, grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her along, not giving her a chance to respond or pull away. Luckily, she was wearing her Akatsuki cloak over her pajamas, so she was at least half dressed. Tobi pulled her into the kitchen and left her to pick her own seat. The only seat that was available was between Hidan and Itachi.

_Great, this should prove interesting. _Hinata groaned to herself, walking over and taking her seat, with Itachi on her right and Hidan on her left. Itachi looked over at her as she sat down and she couldn't help but blush as she remembered what happened last night.

"So, Hinata-chan, who are you training with today?" Hidan asked her. Hinata shrugged in response.

"I have no clue. Deidara told me that Sasori-senpai was going to be taking over for today."

"Deidara told you right, Hinata-san." Someone said from the kitchen door. Hinata turned around to see someone with bright red hair, making him stand out instantly. He had beautiful brown eyes which had a sort of glimmer of their own to them, making her want to stare at them forever. She quickly tore her gaze away, not wanting to get caught for staring too long. She turned back around to the table and started to eat some eggs and toast.

"When are we going to train, Sasori-senpai?" Hinata asked him as he sat down in front of her.

"Hm, after dinner tonight. I want you to be fully rested and have lots of energy, you're going to need it." Sasori answered with a smirk on his face. Hinata just nodded and yawned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Aw, Hinata-chan is tired." Hidan said, noticing her yawn, and causing her to blush lightly. He stood up behind her and picked her up bridal style in one movement, making her yelp in surprise. She tried her best to get free of his grip, but he just tightened it, not letting her go. "Now, now, come on, Hinata-chan. Back to bed with you." Hidan told her while smiling, starting to carry her off to her room. She turned around the best she could to face everyone to say her goodbyes, as Hidan kept walking, giving up on trying to get free. Hidan was just too strong for her. Itachi was just glaring daggers at Hidan's retreating form, which Hinata saw. She smiled at Itachi and she saw him smirk slightly back.

"Goodbye, everyone. I'll see you later, Sasori-senpai." Hinata said waving, right as Hidan walked through the kitchen door. He carried her off to her room and set her gently on her bed when he got there.

"Now, go to sleep Hinata-chan. Sasori is a tough person to train against, so you will need all of your strength." Hidan told her, covering her up in some blankets as she started to fall asleep.

"Hai...Hidan...-kun. Ari...gatou." Hinata managed to say as she drifted off to sleep once more.


End file.
